Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level William completes in his favorite game, he earns $350$ points. William already has $470$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2740$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that William needs to complete to reach his goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points William will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since William wants to have at least $2740$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2740$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2740$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 350 + 470 \geq 2740$ $ x \cdot 350 \geq 2740 - 470 $ $ x \cdot 350 \geq 2270 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2270}{350} \approx 6.49$ Since William won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $6.49$ up to $7$ William must complete at least 7 levels.